leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Myths and legends involving Legendary Pokémon
Throughout the Pokémon world, ancient myths have been recorded about and Mythical Pokémon. Generation I Shamouti Island ]] An ancient prophecy circulates around the Orange Archipelago that says: Original English dub : Disturb not the harmony of , , or : Lest these Titans wreak destruction : Upon the world in which they clash : Though shall arise to quell the fighting : Alone its song will fail : Thus the earth shall turn to ash : O Chosen One : Into thine hands bring together all three : Their treasures combined tame the Beast of The Sea : From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take : For between life and death, all the difference you'll make : Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong : And the world shall be healed by the Guardian's song... A festival is held on Shamouti Island to honor the Chosen One. Generation II The Towers of Ecruteak There's a legend that has been passed down by Gym Leaders for many years: :''Two towers... Two Pokémon... But when one burned down, both Pokémon flew away, never to return. 700 years before Generation II, the people of Ecruteak built two nine-tier towers with the hopes of fostering friendship and hope between Pokémon and humans. They were the Brass Tower in the west, which was said to awaken Pokémon, and the Bell Tower in the east, where Pokémon were said to rest. Both towers became the roost of powerful flying Pokémon and respectively. However, about 150 years before the games' events, a lightning bolt struck the Brass Tower. It was engulfed in flames that raged for three days. A sudden downpour finally put out the blaze, but it had already burnt to the ground. Three nameless Pokémon perished in the fire. But Ho-Oh descended from the sky and resurrected them. The Pokémon are said to embody three powers: the that struck the tower, the that burned the tower, and the that put out the fire. When the Pokémon appeared, they struck terror in those who saw their rise. The three Pokémon, knowing their own power, fled, running like the wind off into the grassland. Ho-Oh and Lugia haven't been seen since the fire. According to legend, when the souls of Pokémon and humans commune, upon the emergence of a Trainer who has the ability to touch the souls of Pokémon, Ho-Oh will return from the heavens. A similar legend is addressed in the . In A Ghost of a Chance, Morty says the two towers are the original Tin Tower, which burned down, and a rebuilt one. He says that invaders came and tried to steal Ho-Oh, who resisted and fled, and then they burned down the tower. When the legend is revisited in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, however, the story more closely parallels the game version, but the war aspect remains. Ash Ketchum seems to fulfill the prophecy as a Trainer who has the ability to touch the souls of Pokémon, as he has encountered both Ho-Oh and Suicune several times. Generation III Legend of the Regis In addition to the Unown, Braille has also been used to tell legends. In , the can use the Braille to uncover , , and . The legend, found on various rocks in the Sealed Chamber, reads: : In this cave we have lived. : We owe all to the Pokémon. : But, we sealed the Pokémon away. : We feared it. : Those with courage, those with hope. : Open a door. An eternal Pokémon waits. Because the message is in singular instead of plural, it is possible that the Pokémon being referred to is , and that the people of Snowpoint City wanted to seal Regigigas away, and created three keys, the Legendary titans, that had to be obtained to awaken Regigigas. To make it as hard as possible to reawaken Regigigas, the people of Snowpoint City sealed the Legendary titans away in another region. Otherwise, since Regigigas didn't exist yet when the games were made, it might refer to the three Regi's separately or a hint that meant that Regigigas will come back then. The Guardians of the Water Capital The island city of Alto Mare's history is intertwined with the following tale: Note: The legend sequence was cut from the dub version of the movie, so there is no official English translation. Weather Trio Long ago, the Legendary Pokémon and created the land and sea of the Hoenn region. Both fought each other in a catastrophic battle. After hearing prayed to who, through the Mega Evolution, eventually came and calmed the two. The Blue and Red Orbs put and into a slumber that could only be ended should the Orbs be used again. The Orbs can also unlock Groudon and Kyogre's Primal forms through a process known as Primal Reversion. Generation IV Sinnoh myths The Legend of Snowpoint Temple There's a legend that has been passed down by the people of Snowpoint City for many years: :Once after a volcano violently erupted, the Snowpoint Forest, rich in natural resources and beauty, was transformed into a sea of flowing lava. :Then, out of a bright blue light, appeared. Along with , , and . :Together, the four of them halted the volcano's eruption, thus saving Snowpoint City from destruction. '' :''Later Regigigas transformed itself into a stone of life and fell into a deep sleep, while in order to protect Regigigas, the legend says that Regice, Regirock, and Registeel transformed into three guardian pillars made of the basic elements of rock, ice, and steel. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl as well as Platinum, the player can travel to Snowpoint Temple after obtaining the National Pokédex. If the player has all three of the Legendary titans in their party, Regigigas will awaken and be able to be battled and captured. Sinnoh's creation Before the beginning of Sinnoh, from a vortex of chaos emerged an egg. When hatched from this egg, it shaped the world with its thousand arms and created the land of Sinnoh. then created , and . Eventually, people began to inhabit Sinnoh. then created three new Pokémon to give humans , , and . These three Pokémon are said to inhabit lakes in the land of Sinnoh. and inhabit the Timespace Dimensions, and was banished to the Distortion World by Arceus. These Pokémon are encountered in their respective games, coming from their respective dimensions. Also, they can be encountered in the Generation II remakes through a special event. If the player has an Arceus in their party while in the Ruins of Alph, they can go to the Sinjoh Ruins and obtain (an egg with) one of the Legendary Pokémon of their choice. Generation V Tao trio Several of the Unova myths revolve around and . It is said that the two Dragon Pokémon were once a single powerful Pokémon owned by twin heroes. However, it was split apart by the pursuit of the different beliefs of the two brothers. The legends of Lacunosa Town dictate that when a meteorite crashed outside of the city limits, would come out at night and eat both Pokémon and people. To prevent further raids, the people of Lacunosa built walls and forbade night travel. Even during the events of everyone in Lacunosa Town stays indoors at night. In , a conflicting story arises. It is said that when the Original Dragon split its essence into Reshiram and Zekrom, its purposeless body became Kyurem, which stayed inside the Giant Chasm, awaiting "a hero to fill its body with truth or ideals", presumably meaning a fusion with Reshiram or Zekrom. Vague words from Professor Juniper imply that the meteor mentioned in Lacunosa Town is similar to the Dark Stone /Light Stone in some way. Swords of Justice Long ago, two opposing human factions were at war, their strife resulting in a forest fire which threatened the lives of many wild Pokémon. Ensnared by the smoke, they could not escape and their demise seemed certain, until three figures appeared. shaped the earth and created passage by which to escape, used its speed to shield the Pokémon from sparks and embers, while their leader, ushered Pokémon to safety. Despite their attempts, they were unsuccessful, as the forest had been burned to the ground. However, amongst the ashes, the three came across who they took in as their own. The trio proceeded to fight back the armies, overwhelming them with their combined might. Legends of them continue to be told today, and it has been said that if human conflict ever again threatened to safety of Pokémon, that they would return to quell the fighting and preserve a climate of peace. Forces of Nature Long ago, the Pokémon and began to fight, destroying the landscape in the process. then descended upon the two to end the dispute. It is said that should and ever fight again, will return to keep the peace. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, it is said the Therian Formes of the Forces of Nature were the ones to fight, with Landorus coming to quell the harsh battle. Generation VI Aura Trio Xerneas and Yveltal are great forces, being capable of giving and stealing life energy respectively. Xerneas shares life by glowing its horns in seven colors, while Yveltal's feathers near the gray pattern on its chest glow when it is about to steal life energy. When they are at the end of their lifespan, Xerneas releases all of its life energy into all the living things in around it, while Yveltal expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it. Afterwards, they transform into a tree and a cocoon respectively, to sleep for 1,000 years. Zygarde Cells are always monitoring the balance between Xerneas and Yveltal, and whenever it is disrupted or destroyed, Zygarde comes to unleash its wrath. These three Pokémon, according to Professor Sycamore, are "incarnations of nature that take care of the land". A Monsieur on Anistar City recounts the tale of the Mascot Legendary Pokémon of Generation VI with the following tale: Generation VII Guardian deities According to the legends of Alola, the Guardian deities serves as protectors of the island they each reside in. At one point in the past, they participated in war against each other, while serving the royals of their representative island and using . Eventually, due to the destruction the war brought, they stopped being involved in human affairs. They occasionally fight to see who is the strongest, which lead to the creation of the Battle Royal format. Whenever an Ultra Beast appears in Alola, the deities will fiercely fight against it in order to protect their islands from invaders. According to a book called "The Light of Alola" found in Malie Library, when / emerged from an Ultra Wormhole and fought against the Guardian deities, defeating them easily. As a reward, Tapunium Z was bestowed upon them. Then along with Lunala /Solgaleo , the pair proceeds to create many of the Nebula Pokémon known as for the tapu to protect and watch over until they fully evolved before returning to Ultra Space. According to the secret notes found hidden in the Malie Library, at one point, the "Pillager of Light" invades Alola, stealing all of its light, shrouding the region in darkness, the Tapus fought hard to regain back the light stolen. Together with the assistance of a youth and injection with the Z-Crystals and Sparkling Stones, proceeds to banished Necrozma from Alola, restoring light back to Alola while freeing Solgaleo /Lunala that was absorbed by Necrozma. Light trio As said in a ancient legend on the origins of Alola, the legendary trio brought light into the Alola region when it was first created. Ultra Necrozma's light shrine the brightest of the trio, resulting in the ancient people calling it the "Blinding One". According to a book called "The Light of Alola" found in Malie Library, a / appeared in Alola many years ago through an Ultra Wormhole. The ancient kings of Alola bowed down to the Legendary Pokémon, worshipping it. The Guardian deities battled it, but were defeated by it, who then however gave the Tapunium Z to them as a reward. The Legendary Pokémon then created several as heirs for Alola, giving the Guardian deities the task of watching over them until they have fully evolved. In gratitude, the kings of Alola gave their thanks with a song on the Sun and Moon Flutes at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , at which point the Legendary Pokémon returned to Ultra Space. Long ago in ancient times, Necrozma as the "Blinding One" once shared its light across Ultra Space and Alola. This lead to the creation of Z-Moves and the aura that surrounds Totem Pokémon. However, the residents of Ultra Megalopolis attempted to control the Prism Pokémon in order to create light. This resulted in Necrozma being permanently injured, reducing it to a crystalline body while in constant pain. Pieces of its original body rained down onto Alola in the form of Sparkling Stones. In retaliation, Necrozma stole all the light from Ultra Megalopolis, leaving that world forever in darkness. In response, the residents locked Necrozma in the Megalo Tower in order to prevent it from escaping. According to the secret notes found hidden in the Malie Library, Necrozma invaded Alola and stole its light, causing the region to be covered in darkness. It fought fiercely against the Guardian deities near the Tapu Village and a Solgaleo /Lunala . During which, it absorbed Solgaleo /Lunala and transforms into / Necrozma. When a youth came together with the Tapu and by using the power of the the Z-Crystals and Sparkling Stones, they freed the Legendary Pokémon and banished Necrozma from Alola, bringing light backed towards it. Dubbed the "Pillager of Light" as result of moment in history, the king of Alola had all books mentioning Necrozma burned in order to prevent further panic. Category:Pokémon world * * Category:Pokémon myths it:Miti e leggende dei Pokémon leggendari